callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Enemy of My Enemy
The Enemy Of My Enemy is a level of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. You play as Captain "Soap" MacTavish. Your objective is to escape the aircraft "boneyard" and make it to Nikolai's airplane. This level is a three-way fight, as Makarov's men fight Shadow Company, who will also target you if you pick sides, as the two armies will take each other down if you leave them to it. At certain points, however, you will be forced to engage them. While running, Captain Price has a conversation with Makarov and uses the level's name in the famous saying "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Makarov reluctantly helps Soap and Price by revealing the location of Shepherd. At the end of the level, you and Price drive a jeep into Nikolai's plane, with the coordinates to General Shepherd's secret base. Intel Items (1/2 Intel) From the starting point, turn west and enter the cockpit of a junkyard plane. (2/2 Intel) Inside the only cockpit on top of hill, approx. 88m from the jeep. Tips On Veteran, the camouflage offered by your ghillie suit is quite minimal as enemies from both sides tend to detect your presence very quickly even if they have been busy engaging the other side. For some players therefore it may just be easier to kill everybody on the map to advance. The "stealth" element on this level is not so much about staying hidden or advancing unseen; instead the key is to move quickly from cover to cover and kill enemies who are only of immediate threat to you. One main difference in the enemies on this level is that they are not actively seeking you out but would only try to kill you when they spot you. Many of them lose interest in you as soon as you have broken their line of sight so keep moving quickly from cover to cover. Things become a little trickier in the second half after you have jumped down the broken plane, as each faction in this area occupy its own half of the map, making it more likely for you to be surrounded by enemies of the same faction. Before you jump out of the plane, focus your fire on the side of the map that you are going to take to thin out enemy presence a bit (but do not kill off the entire faction otherwise you may as well need to kill out everyone). Move quickly hugging the side of the map and keep an eye out for "alcove spot" that allows you to wait things out before you make the bolt for the next cover. Keep in mind that not all enemies in the area are necessarily looking for you as long as the balance between the two factions is maintained in the fight. Trivia thumb|300px|right|mission walkthrough * It is unclear as to how Nikolai obtains a C-130 to help evacuate Soap and Price, as with a Pave Low in "The Hornet's Nest" and a Little Bird in "Endgame". * It appears that there is no pilot in the C-130. * There is no way to keep Rook alive - hence the chess-based Veteran achievement: 'Queen Takes The Rook'. * On Recruit difficulty, it is possible to get all the way to the jeep without firing a single shot. * You can also go through the level without killing any of Makarov's men, but they will still shoot at you, so this is best done on Recruit. * Price and Makarov have a small conversation, in which Makarov reveals Shepherd's hiding spot. This marks Makarov and the Ultranationalists' final appearance in the game. It is unknown if Makarov survives the battle, though it is unlikely considering the scale of the Shadow Company assault. * This is the first level in the entire Call of Duty series in which the player can observe two different enemy factions fighting against each other, and not belong to either one. * Snatch & Grab is based off this level. * There are several recognizable aricraft including Boeing 747, 777, and CH-53 Sea Dragon. It is odd to see a Sea Dragon because they are currently in active service. Ironically it is considered the most dangerous helicopter. That can be why they are seen in the boneyard. * The Little Birds on this level appear to be much weaker than other helicopters; they can easily be shot down with almost anything. If looked at closely, when a Little Birds starts to go down, the pilots disappear. * When choosing this level to play, there appears to be a cluster of flares shaped like an angel in the image of the level on the right side of the screen. This is the burnout from a release of flares from a AC-130, and in real life often remains in the sky for several minutes after a flare release. Nikolai's C-130 can be seen releasing flares and leaving this image as he flies overhead in the middle of the level. * If you don't fight or help either side, it seems Makarov's men win the battle. * As Nikolai flies overhead, you can see multiple soldiers from both factions launching rockets at him, which is odd, unless ground control from both factions registered the rogue aircraft. *Ironically, the Ultranationalists are using American Humvees while Shadow Company Soldiers are using armored civilian vehicles. *Because the level is very short and because there is a lot of dialogue, if the player chooses to run through the entire level Cpt. Price and Nikolai will get their lines very mixed up. *Cpt. Price says "Soap, we are leaving" in a manner very similar to when he yells the same line after the MiGs bomb the cargo ship in Crew Expendable. *It's possible to drive the jeep and yet have the plane lift off without you, but this is extremely difficult. You have to turn around, turn around again, and pursue the jet, but if it has lifted several feet off the ground your jeep will hop aboard anyways. *It is unclear how the jeep stops once it is in the C-130, as Rook would still have his foot on the accelerator, causing the jeep to crash through the front of the plane. However, it is possible the force when the Jeep boarded the plane caused Rook's foot to slip off the accelerator. *If you hit the sprint button, your character will still have the running animation but stay stationary in the jeep. *If you don't enter the truck that will extract you to the plane shortly after it arrives, it will drive away and you will get the message "You missed the escape vehicle." However, if you listen closely after it leaves, Price's dialogue will still be triggered, as if Soap was in the vehicle. *When Nikolai drops the flares the player can see that the middle flares' clouds make the form of the cover of Call of duty Modern Warfare 2 (the normal edition). *When the player takes control of the jeep and crashes, Soap's body will continuously roll in mid air until the player respawns at the last checkpoint. *It is good to note that the Ultranationalists are equiped with stronger weapons such as AK-47, Strikers, and RPGs, but there is twice as many Shadow Company, so keep in mind who you shoot at. *When driving into Nikolai's C-130, you still get in the C-130 even if the Jeep isn't even close to making it. *If you leave the jeep when you are driving it and don't touch the steering wheel the enemy cars will ram you in the C-130 meaning you don't have to do anything on the driving section. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2